Birthday Shout Outs!
by Darkmoon9192
Summary: This is just what I decided to do because I was bored. I'm going to give shout outs on the Birthdays of characters in Naruto. This way you can enjoy the randomness!
1. Just to let you know

Ok, I know this is random, but I got bored and wanted to do something stupid and this is what I came up with. Enjoy the randomness, when it comes. This is just saying happy birthday to Naruto charcters on there birthdays.

If you have any requests for Naruto character birthday shout-outs please send a review to me and I'll do my best to give a shout out on their birthday. Thanks.


	2. Inari

Ok, it is very early right now. Because of my family, I celebrate Christmas, so I don't get yelled at.

* * *

It is December 25 and it is Inari's birthday. Everyone remembers Inari from the Land of Waves soo…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY INARI!

* * *

This is my first birthday shout out and there will be more. If you have any requests for Naruto character birthday shout-outs please send a review to me and I'll do my best to give a shout out on their birthday. Thanks.

_I'm going back to bed now so to all those who celebrate merry Christmas and for the others happy holidays. _


	3. Hyuuga Hinata

The next random chapter for my random story.

* * *

Today is December 27, 2006 and it is Hyuuga Hinata birthday…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA!

* * *

Thus concludes another random chapter! Please send you requests in a review.

Thanks!


	4. Konohamaru

The next random chapter for my random story.

* * *

Today is December 30, 2006 and it is Konohamaru's birthday…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KONOHAMARU!

* * *

Please send you requests in a review.

Thanks!


	5. Maito Gai

The next random chapter for my random story.

* * *

Today is January 1, 2007 and it is Maito Gai's birthday…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAI-SENSEI!

* * *

Have a great new year everyone! Please send you requests in a review.

Thanks!


	6. Tatami Iwashi

The next random chapter for my random story.

* * *

Today is January 2, 2007 and it is Iwashi Tatami's birthday. If you remember, he is the one who helps Genma and Raido after they were defeated by the _Sound Four_ in the Sasuke Retrieval arc, so…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY IWASHI!

* * *

Luck me, two birthdays in a row. _sigh _This is going to be a long year for me. Please send you requests in a review.

Thanks!


	7. Hyuuga Hiashi & Hizashi

OK, let's do this, I need to be aware of so many things, I almost forgot to do this.

* * *

Today is January 8, 2007 and it is a double birthday. It is the Hyuuga twins!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAISHI AND HIZAHI!

* * *

Another chapter done for now, and a long year of several other birthdays awaits me still. Please send you requests in a review.

Thanks!


	8. Haku

I hate having two birthdays in a row. At least today I didn't forget, for it was stuck in my mind all day.

* * *

Today is January 9, 2007 and it is Haku's birthday. (May he rest in peace.)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAKU!

* * *

I really don't have anything to say so… Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	9. Gaara

YEA another birthday!

* * *

Today is January 19, 2007 and it is Gaara's birthday. Yea Gaara! lol

HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA!

* * *

I don't know what to say about Gaara because people should already know about him. I could give something about his future, but I don't want to ruin the surprise for the people who don't already know! Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	10. Aburame Shino

_Tear_ no offence to anyone who likes him, but this is a boring shout out for me. Oh-yea, thanks for all the review that I have received, I appreciate your support.

* * *

Today is January 23, 2007 and it is Aburame Shino birthday. _sigh_

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHINO!

* * *

Now only if we could get him to smile, without putting anything in his food. Even though that would be fun... no, I wouldn't do that it's mean…or, would I? hehe

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	11. 4th Hokage

Yea I've waited for this one just for the hell of it!

* * *

Today is January 25, 2007 and it is Yondaime's birthday. AKA: the 4th Hokage! (May he rest in peace)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY YONDAIME!

* * *

I thank him for saving Konoha from the Kyuubi and giving us fans something to watch! lol

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	12. Yoroi & Akamaru

Double birthday : )

* * *

Today is February 2, 2007 and it is Akadou Yoroi's & Akamaru 's Birthday! 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOROI & AKAMARU!

Everyone knows who Akamaru is, so let me fill anyone in on who Yoroi is. He is a Sound Village shinobi that posed as a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village, along with Kabuto and Misumi. So basically he was the one who fought Sasuke in the preliminary matches. Ok, so there some information about him, I don't think I need to go any further than that. : )

* * *

Please send your requests in a review. 

Thanks!


	13. 3rd Hokage

Here we go again. : )

* * *

Today is February 8, 2007 and it is the 3rd Hokage's Birthday! (may he rest in peace)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARUTOBI!

* * *

I got nothing for by now everyone should know who he is. : )

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	14. Uchiha Obito

Ahhhh! I almost forgot, dam all the crap I'm forced to do. neway...

* * *

Today is February 10, 2007 and it is Uchiha Obito**'**sBirthday! (may he rest in peace)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY OBITO!

* * *

So basically Obito was one of Kakashi's team mates that was killed during one of their missions and he gave his left eye to Kakashi after Kakashi lost his. :'( Poor Kakashi, I just want to give him a hug.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	15. Shigure

Ok, two in a row.

* * *

Today is February 11, 2007 and it is Shigure's Birthday! (may he rest in peace)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIGURE!

* * *

Shigure and his teammates, Rain Genin, confronted Gaara and his siblings in the Forest of Death. Not much is known about him, except that he carries nine oilpaper umbrellas (seven in the anime) on his back and what appears to be a concealed oxygen tank. He has a scar on his face that runs from the length of his right cheek into his right eye. He also has part of the right side of his mouth stitched up. He tried to attack Gaara with his Sprinkling Needles, only to have Gaara's sand block every needle. Being the only one to attack Gaara, Shigure was the first to die. So theres your info about him. : )

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	16. Tayuya

Next B-day!

* * *

Today is February 15, 2007 and it is Tayuya's Birthday! (may she rest in peace)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAYUYA!

* * *

The kunoichi of Orochimaru's Sound Four. She is foul-mouthed and ill tempered, but very powerful. Her main (and only) weapon is her flute. With it, she can summon three powerful demons and control them to fight for her. She helped creat the barrier that prevent any help for the 3rd Hokage and she fought Shikamaru in the _Saskue Retrieval arc. _That's my small amount of info for you. : )

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	17. Nara Yoshino

Next b-day, yea!

* * *

Today is February 24, 2007 and it is Nara Yoshino Birthday!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOSHINO!

She is the mother of Shikamaru and the wife of Shikaku. Though sometimes bossy and overbearing, she also has a sweet side. She has her husband whipped, as her son calls it, and both Shikamaru and Shikaku are rather scared of her.

* * *

Sounds kind of like my mother : ) lol, well I hope this is enough info for you.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	18. Ebisu

It's a new month! Yea!

* * *

Today is March 8, 2007 and it is Ebisu's Birthday!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY EBISU!

I will only give some brief info about Ebisu. He was the trainer appointed by Kakashi to train Naruto for the final round of the Chunin Exams. This was before Jiraiya stepped in and knocked him out. And just as a little note, he is a closet pervert in the eyes of Naruto. Lol

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this bit of info.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	19. Tenten

There is a possibility that I might miss one shout out because I'm going to be gone for a couple days. Hopefully when I get back I'll be able to post that b-day.

* * *

Today is March 9, 2007 and it is Ten-ten's Birthday!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEN-TEN!

I don't really think I need to give you any info about Ten-ten. Basically she is apart of Team Gai with Lee and Neji. Everyone knows that though. : )

* * *

Well lets hope I won't have too many problems this months. _sigh_

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	20. Taiseki

Too many birthdays in a row!! Ahhhh

* * *

Today is March 10, 2007 and it is Taiseki Birthday! (may he rest in peace) 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAISEKI!

He is the Iwagakure shinobi who slashed Kakashi's left eye.(Grrr) He used a powerful cloaking technique to execute surprise attacks on enemies. He was killed by Uchiha Obito after Obito used his Sharingan and saw through his technique.

* * *

Grrr! I'm sorry I really hate him for hurting Kakashi. I can't help it though!!! Arg, I just want to… 

Sorry again. (talk about bipolar much) : ) lol

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	21. Akatusuki Leader

Yea!!!! Go Essex Chapter!!!!!!!!! Hey people I just got back from the states FFA Convention. We all kicked ass! I so kicked all the people's asses in my CDE, but the judges are all crazy, so I only came in third. : ( I'm happy (for some reason) and also wicked tired. I haven't had 8 hours of sleep in the past few days. We all ended up going to sleep way after midnight. Well yea, thanks to all the reviews that I've got. I'm glad you all enjoy my randomness.

* * *

Today is March 10, 2007 and it is Akatusuki Leader's Birthday!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKATUSUKI LEADER!

The Akatusuki Leader is a mysterious figure, and none of the member refer to by his name. Also, his face is rarely shown. He has the respect of most of his subordinates and is the one directing their actions. He is the one to initiate and supervise the jutsu that forcibly brings a tailed beast out of its host. He can clone his subordinates using human sacrifices, allowing them to engage the enemy without risking themselves. When it becomes necessary to gather his subordinates, he can communicate with them over long distances through some form of telepathy

* * *

It's a good amount of info for you, I guess. Once again thanks to all the revies and also (just because I'm in a good mood) Go Essex Chapter! (again) lol : )

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	22. Hyuuga Hanabi

Yo! how are my ppl!? i really have nothing to say or share other than thanks for the reviews. keep them comming, along with requests!

* * *

Today is March 27, 2007 and it is Hyuuga Hanabi Birthday!HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANABI! 

She is the second daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi, and thus Hinata's younger sister.

* * *

I'm not going into detail about her so this is all I have for you. : )

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	23. Haruno Sakura

Still have nothing to say to you all. : )

* * *

Today is March 28, 2007 and it is Haruno Sakura's Birthday!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!

* * *

You all better know who Sakura is by now, so I'm not giving any information on her.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	24. 4th Kazekage

Yea, it's late right now, so I got nothing. I remembered this just as I was about to go to sleep.

* * *

Today is March 29, 2007 and it is the 4th Kazekage's Birthday! (may he rest in peace)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY YONDAIME!

He was the previous leader of Sunagakure and the father of our beloved ninjas:Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, and also the husband of Karura. He sealed Shukaku in Gaara so he could be the lands weapon, but soon realized he was a failed experiment and had ordered many assignation on Gaara. (which none were successful) He was also the one to join with Orochimaru in his attack on Konoha, hoping to teach the Daimyo a lesson and to re-establish the Sunagakure's military force. However, things did not go as planned for him; just before the Chunin exam's third stage, he was betrayed and assassinated by his ally, Orochimaru, who stole his identity.

* * *

Well that's enough info for tonight. Later ppl : )

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	25. Head Cloud Ninja

I know that so far I have missed a couple of birthdays, but I will make them up next year. Hope you all don't mind.

* * *

Today is April 2, 2007 and it is the head Cloud Ninja's Birthday! (may he rest in peace)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HEAD NINJA!

He was sent to Konohagakure because of the peace treaty between the two villages, the head ninja actually had a hidden secret. Kumogakure wanted to get their hands on the Byakugan of the Hyuuga clan. In order to get the Byakugan, the head ninja tried to kidnap Hinata, only to be killed by her father.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this brief amount of info, cuz it's all I got.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	26. Tobitake Tonbo

It's not supposed to snow!!!!! It's supposed to be spring. :' (

* * *

Today is April 4, 2007 and it is the Tobitake Tonbo's Birthday! (may he rest in peace)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TONBO!

He is one of the village's elite Chunin, he assisted in watching the first part of the Chunin Exam. When an upstart Genin questioned the proctors' ability to catch the Genin cheating, Tonbo answered him, without warning: he sent a flying knee into the Genin's stomach, offering his strength as proof and thus contributed to the psychological pressure the test was meant to inflict on the candidates.

* * *

Hehe, funny stuff the Chunin Exam. : )

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	27. Waraji

Yaaa! I forgot again, damn it all!!! Oh-well, I guess I have to wait till next year. sry ppl for all the missed b-days.

* * *

Today is April 6, 2007 and it is the Waraji's Birthday!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY WARAJI!

He is one of Gato's two bodyguards, the other being Zori. He was defeated and tied up by Naruto when he tried to kill Inari and take his mother, Tsunami, as a hostage. He is skilled in Iaidō, though he is left-handed, and Zori is right-handed.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! once again sry for the missed b-day's.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	28. Syndicate Gatou

this is the last birthday for this month, yea! i will make up the missed birthdays of this month next year, _sigh_. i was hoping to finish this in one year. :'(

* * *

Today is April 30, 2007 and it is the Syndicate Gatou's Birthday! (may he rest in peace) 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY GATOU!

He was a powerful shipping magnate whose shipping company was actually a front for activities, such as smuggling illegal goods and dealing drugs. He took control of the Land of Waves' shipping routes and isolated the country from the outside world, preventing free import and export and turning it into an impoverished, hunger-stricken country in the process. He was a cruel, greedy man, also responsible for humiliating and killing Kaiza for being the country's hero, traumatizing Inari, who saw Kaiza as a father figure. He hired missing-nins from Kirigakure, for instance, Zabuza, Haku, and the Deamon Brothers, to assassinate Tazuna.

* * *

so ya thats my info for u. hope u enjoyed, lol

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	29. Akimichi Chouji

Well, yea I don't have much to say. This is the start of a new month, yay.

* * *

Today is May 1, 2007 and it is the Akimichi Chouji's Birthday! 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHOUJI!

Chouji is apart of Team 10 with Asuma, Shikamaru, and Ino. He is a bit over weight, but never call him fat or you're in trouble. lol

* * *

This is something I might do for some of the more main characters on Naruto. This is actually starting now cuz I had a friend say it would be cool and stuff. I'm going to write a short story on what happens at their birthday parties. Like I said, this is for _some_ of the major characters only.

* * *

Chouji's smile widened as he saw the bright glow of the candles as he was approached. His friends were around the table singing the annual song. As the cake was placed in front of him, he took in a big breath before blowing out all the candles. There was short applause as a gust of wind came from the trees. It was a nice spring day, luckily.

"That's an awesome looking cake!" Naruto said loudly, slowly approaching the other half of the table. "I want the first piece!"

"Naruto!" Sakura glared at him before punching him on the head sending him the ground. "Don't be so greedy. It's not your birthday." Naruto rubbed his sore head as he looked up a Sakura. The girl he adored so dearly was always so ruff on him. It was always Sasuke this and Sasuke that with her.

"Guys don't argue on Chouji's special day." Ino stepped in. Sakura glared. She could feel the urge to punch her too.

"Ino pig." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that forehead?" She glared.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was sitting in a corner shaking his head wondering if there was anything else he could be doing right now. Hinata was trying to get the courage to go help Naruto, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Sasuke sat as far as he could from the arguing females keeping his gaze down. He knew that they would eventually bring him into the fight. Maybe if he staid quiet, they would forget about him. Kiba was busy eyeing the cake along with Akamaru. Shino staid quiet, as usual. He kept himself entertained with his bugs clawing across his hand.

"What a drag. I knew I should have taken that mission." Shikamaru's voice snapped the girl's attention off of each other and onto him.

"How could you say that?" Ino glared at him. Chouji was his teammate, how could Shikamaru be so mean. She was feeling fury run through her. Shikamaru shied away a bit, no wanting to get involved.

Of course with all the commotion going on, no one noticed what Chouji was up to. He let out a loud burp and the area went silent as they turned their attention onto him.

Naruto pointed his finger as his eyes bulged out of his head. "You ate the whole cake!"

"Maybe you guys shouldn't have argued so much." He stated with a wide smile. He knew he had won the battle over the cake. Sakura and Ino could feel their stomachs turning. They were so hungry. It was a bad time for them to go on a diet. They were hoping, however, that today would be a day for them to cheat and get a big piece of cake.

"Common Chouji, couldn't you have left some for Akamaru and me?" Kiba grunted. Akamaru nodded his head in agreement while letting out a small wine. He had gone for the cake, but Chouji's evil look told him to stay away.

"It's no wonder you're a fatso." Naruto muttered not thinking of what he just said. Chouji's ears perked up as he slowly turned to face Naruto. Everyone stood from the seats and backed away. Naruto then jumped and his look of disappointment disappeared. It was replaced with one of fear.

"FATSO!?" Chouji yelled with fire burning in his eyes. Naruto slowly crept away knowing what was to come next. Chouji quickly formed hand seals, "Nikudan sensha!" Naruto let out a yelp and started to run off as Chouji rolled after him.

* * *

Hehe, that's a little short story on what might happen at Chouji's birthday. Hope u all enjoyed it. Tell me if this is a good idea. plz tell me if u don't like it, cuz I want my little shout out story to be for your entertainment.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	30. Tsunami

I'm glad that ppl think it's a good idea about my short story part. Thanks!

* * *

Today is May 4, 2007 and it is the Tsunami's Birthday!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNAMI!

Tsunami is a woman of strong will. She is the daughter of Tazuna and the mother of Inari. Her husband died shortly after Inari's birth, and when Kaiza entered her life as a father figure for Inari, she invited him into her home. Like everyone else in the city, Kaiza's death broke her spirit. She tried to protect Inari from the painful memories of the loss of his friend and mentor.

* * *

Such a nice mother. Now if only my mom could be that nice. :' (

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	31. Midare

Well I got nothing, so just enjoy!

* * *

Today is May 7, 2007 and it is Midare's Birthday! (may he rest in peace)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIDARE!

Midare was apart of the first Rain Genin team that confonted Gaara in the second stage of the Chunin Exams. His teammates were Baiu and Shigure. Shigure attaked Gaara with his umbrells and was killed in the process. Though Midare and Baiu attempted surrender they were also killed.

* * *

Yea Gaara! You kicked their asses! lol, hope u enjoyed. : )

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	32. Mitokado Homura

Damn, two birthdays in a row. : (

* * *

Today is May 8, 2007 and it is Mitokado Homura's Birthday!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOMURA!

Homura is the former teammate of the Third Hokage and Utatane Koharu. He is now a council member. He does not seem to think much of Naruto,and he and Koharu wanted to restrict the number of missions that Naruto could go on and limit the area of his activity since they are afraid that Naruto will become a victim to the Akatsuki.

* * *

Well yea, it's my bestfriend Cleo's b-day as well. So I'm throwing out a happy birthday to her cuz her day has been shit. Sooo….HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLEO!

I know this is supposed to be just for Naruto characters, but I'm trying to be a nice friend, so live w/ it. lol ; )

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	33. Kankuro

Hehe, another short story for you ppl! ; )

* * *

Today is May 15, 2007 and it is Kankuro's Birthday!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANKURO!

Yea he's one of Gaara's siblings, but I don't need to go much further than that.

* * *

Kankuro grunted silently as they made their way through the dry rolling sand beneath them. He wondered if any of them would remember what day it was today. He hadn't said a thing about his birthday because this was a test to see if they would screw up like last year.

"Hey Kankuro!" Temari hollered to him with a hint of annoyence in her voice. He looked up at her wondering if this was what he thought it was.

"What do you want?" He asked dully.

"You're slowling us done. Get moving!" He winced slightly at her sharp voice, but obeyed anyway and ran up to them before they started walking.

---

_later…_

_The day is still young, but I bet they forgot._ Kankuro thought to himself. He shook his head with a sigh. He then looked around for there was a sudden slience that surounded him.

"Where did everybody go?" He asked to no one. He looked puzzled before he left. As he searched he came upon Gaara sitting silently in a tree. He wore that same death look as he always did. "Gaara, where did Temari go?" Gaara shrugged in return.

"Was it my turn to watch her? He asked cruely.

"Never mind." He stated as he felt her preasence behind him. He turned to face her and shot her a glare.

"What did I do this time?" She asked innocently.

"You both did something." He snapped at them. "You forgot what day it was." The two exchanged glances before Kankuro lost sight of the them. All Kankuro could hear was the rushing of the sand in his ears. He could feel the panic rising in his throught._ Was he going to kill me?_ He could feel his body shaking.

Temari eyed Gaara wondering if he would keep his promise. Gaara shot her a glare knowing what she was thinking.

"I'm not putting much pressure on him." He said in a dull tone.

"Better not." She said wearily. She nodded her head telling Gaara to come along. She made her way quickly to the building with Gaara and his ball of sand following her. She entered the room with her wise ass smile on her face. "Ready?" She asked. She nodded to Gaara who let the sand fall and returned it to his gourd. Kankuro blinked a couple of times with confusion.

"Happy birthday!" Temari and the others said. Kankuro was still sitting on the ground with his heart racing with the fear from Gaara's sand. He stood up slowly as his heart started to calm. He looked around and started to grin.

"So maybe you guys didn't forget after all." He said with amusment.

* * *

Ok, maybe not as funny as I hoped it would be, but hey it's all got for the time I was given. Yea, I really don't have anything to say so…

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	34. Yashamaru

Another birthday coming at you!

* * *

Today is May 23, 2007 and it is Yashamaru's Birthday! (may he rest in peace)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY YASHAMARU!

He was a medic-nin, and Gaara's uncle. Yashamaru taught Gaara about physical pain, emotional pain and love; concepts Gaara was completely unaware of in his childhood. He was commanded by the Fourth Kazekage to assassinate Gaara, but was given the choice in deciding whether he wanted to proceed or not. He willingly accepted the command in order to avenge his older sister's death. The assassination attempt, however, ended in a desperate suicide mission and ultimately failed. Before he died, he told Gaara that no one had ever really loved him, not even him, despite trying his hardest to. This left Gaara even more of an emotional wreck than he already was.

* * *

: ( He was so cruel to Gaara-kun! He may have been cute, but there's no forgiving what he did to Gaara. :'( so much sadness.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	35. Umino Iruka

I'm not the one who posted this, so anything extra was from my friend!

* * *

Today is May 26, 2007 and it is Umino Iruka 's Birthday! 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY IRUKA!

Well yea, Iruka-san was Naruto-kun's sensei in the academy. There's not much for me to say about him.

* * *

Iruka-san is so adorable! He knows Naruto well. hehe ; ) 

Oh-yea, happy memorial day to u ppl.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!

* * *

Hey, this is moon-chan's friend Pheonixlake (yes, phoenix is spelled wrong in my name on purpose) and i am here to post this while she is away! i almost forgot because ive been running around since 8 am, but here you go moon-chan! I'll even post a short story for iruka-sempai when I get home tomorrow from my boating trip. but sadly, I don't have time. I hope you all say happy birthday do Iru-sempai in a review, and if you want, say your ideas for tomorrow's story! my treat!

3 to moon-chan and all her fans


	36. Baiu

The last birthday for May! Finally I completed a full month with out forgetting to post a b-day!!!! I feel so proud of myself. lol : )

* * *

Today is May 30, 2007 and it is Baiu's Birthday! (may he rest in peace)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAIU!

You people remember the Rain Genin team that confronted Gaara, right? Well Baiu was apart of that team. Even though him and Midare tried to surrender, Gaara killed them anyway.

* * *

Hehe, Gaara kicked their asses. Baiu is kind of fat, in my oppinion. lol, I'm so nice!

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	37. Uchiha Mikoto

It's the start of a new month! That means I'm one month closer to completing this lil story. Yes!

* * *

Today is June 1, 2007 and it is Uchiha Mikoto's Birthday! (may she rest in peace)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKOTO!

She was Sasuke and Itachi's mother and also the wife of Fugaku. She was more open about acknowledging Sasuke. She did say that Fugaku talk mostly about Sasuke when they were alone. Unfortuantly, she was killed be Itachi.

* * *

The sadness that surrounds that family. Poor Sasuke, he didn't deserve that, but I'm still mad at him neway. He shouldn't have gone to Orochimaru. : (

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	38. Moegi

_Sigh, _another day, another birthday.

* * *

Today is June 8, 2007 and it is Moegi's Birthdays!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOEGI!

Moegi is one of Konohamaru's friends. Her team is lead Ebisu with her, Konohamaru, and Udon in the group. She idolizes Sakura, and seems to have a crush on Konohamaru.

* * *

Well I got nothing to say today. So, yea.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	39. Uchiha Itachi

Two birthday's in a row, ahhh man!

* * *

Today is June 9, 2007 and it is Uchiha Itachi's Birthday!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ITACHI!

Itachi is Sasuke's older brother and he is responsible for the destruction of the Uchiha clan. He is now apart of the Akauaski.

* * *

I know it's not a lot, but I don't have much time to do this one. Sry if there is any spelling problems, cuz I didn't have time to fix and stuff. This stinks! I wanted to do a birthday story for him too.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	40. Yuuhi Kurenai

Wow, this one was harder than expected. At least I have a new computer to work with. I'm sooo frusterated with this new computer thougth!

* * *

Today is June 11, 2007 and it's Yuuhi Kurenai's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURENAI-SENSEI!

Well you should all know her as the leader of Team 8. I don't think I need to go much farther.

* * *

I think a birthday story is in order for her! Yea, i still wish i could have done one for Itachi-kun, though:'(

* * *

The day ended in the usual manner. The Genin left to do whatever they wanted and she was left to her boring life. Kurenai was a little dimwitted that day and had completely forgotten what today actually was.

---

She strolled the busy streets of Konoha with a lazed look. She just needed something to occupy her time.

"Kurenai there you are." She perked up at the sound of that familiar voice.

"Asuma?" She turned, with a smile on her face, to her comrade.

"I've been searching for you." He smiled with his cigarette lazing on his lips.

"Really?" Her cheeks went a shade of pink. The only thought going through her mind was why would he be looking for her on a day like this? "Why on a day like this?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Don't tell me you forgot." He stared blankly.

"Forgot what?" Her patience was going thin. She liked a strait answered when asked.

"Well then it's all the better that you did forget." A smile creased his lips.

"Why is it I can't get a straight answer from you?"

"Just come along and you'll find out." He turned and disappeared onto the roofs. With her eyebrow twitching with annoyance, she went after him.

---

Asuma stopped at a local tavern and waited for Kurenai to catch up. Upon arriving, he led her into the dark tavern.

"It looks closed." She said with suspicion. She could feel the presences of the people in there, but wasn't sure of what to make of it. She scanned the area before watching Asuma disappear into the darkness. "Asuma?" She asked before stepping farther into the darkness. "What's…?"

The lights flew on and a crowd of people jumped at her. The surprise was great enough that she didn't even think. She quickly preformed hand seals and disappeared like a ghost. The people were staring dumbfounded.

"Where did she go?" One of the Jounin asked.

"I knew this would happen." Another said with a sigh.

---

Kurenai stared at the people before her. All of them were unconscious. She eyed them carefully and realized.

"What have I gotten myself into this time?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Should have known that would happen." Kurenai glance up at the unexpected voice. "Jeez." Asuma looked at all their comrades.

"What's going on?" Kurenai held a sharp demanding tone which made Asuma cringe slightly.

"Well it was going to be a surprise party, but…" He trailed off as he looked back down to the floor.

"Surprise party? For what?"

"Jeez," he said once again. "You really have no clue what day it is today." Kurenai looked at him with curiosity. "It's your birthday Kurenai. So….err….happy birthday." Kurenai could feel the slam of realization hit her.

"I forgot." She stated with surprise. He smiled at her innocence. She was cute when she acted like a blond.

"Hey since this party is gone, how about I take you somewhere better?" His smile was wide with the hint of something in his eyes. At this sight Kurenai could feel her cheeks starting glow.

This was just to Asuma's satisfaction as he chuckled at her.

---

Asuma lead the blindfolded Kurenai through the forest to a nice spot he knew of. The darkening forest held an eerily feeling to it. Even though Kurenai could easily overcome the blindfold, she refrained for she wanted to have a good surprise.

Upon arriving, he sat her down in the grass. He removed the blindfold from her eyes so she could see.

"Where are we?" She glanced at Asuma who was staring out at the landscape.

"I used to come here all the time. I never shared this secret with anyone." The tone in his voice made him seem so different. It was a different that made Kurenai like him more, but at the same time made her back away.

Asuma, being old fashion, gave a fake stretch and placed his arm around her. Her first thought was to pull away from him to prevent herself from turning a deep crimson, but something kept her there. Maybe it was her female instincts, but who knows. She leaned against him with a sudden relief.

"You're the first person who I ever brought up here." He said in a low soothing voice. Despite her efforts not to, her face was starting to turn a shade of red. She nodded her head slightly to show that she heard. "Kurenai, I…" He paused.

Kurenai looked up with question. _Since when did Asuma falter in his speech?_ She thought. The look on his face was very deep that it made her want to look away, but she kept her eyes fixed on his.

"Asuma…" She started in a hushed voice. Her words were not heard by the transfixed Asuma. His gaze laid on her alone. He leaned closer to her with a caring look in his eyes. His lips were hovering just above hers.

"Kurenai….I love you."

* * *

WOO! I'm sorry I just had to end like this. This is just how I am. I know, it bugs me too, but you all will live. It was stupid, I know, but these stories are for the fun of it all. Hope you enjoyed.

Pleases send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	41. Kinata Dosu

So many birthdays in a row ths month!

* * *

Today is June 12, 2007 and it's Kinata Dosu's birthday. (may he rest in peace)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOSU!

He was one of the Genin from the Sond Village. We know his wepon of choice, and that Gaara killed him before the final rounds of the Chunin Exam.

* * *

Yea! Gaara!!!!! lol

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	42. Kaguya Kimimaro

Yay, it's summer!!! No school for me! I hope everyone's school year was good. : )

* * *

Today is June 15, 2007 and it's Kaguya Kimimaro's birthday. (may he rest in peace)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIMIMARO!

Well Kimimaro was the fifth member of the Sound Four. He fought a drunken Lee, then Gaara. Sadly he lost his life in his fight with Gaara.

_

* * *

_ I liked Kimimaro. I want Kimimaro back!! Lol, yea I thought he was pretty cute. 

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	43. Mahiru

I hope everyone is enjoying their summer : )

* * *

Today is June 18, 2007 and its Mahiru's birthday. (may he rest in peace)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAHIRU!

He was one of the first Iwagakure Jonin that Kakashi and his team encountered. You'll find him in the Kakashi Gaiden Arc. He was killed by the future Fourth.

* * *

I know I didn't give a lot of info on him, but I think you all will survive. : 3

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	44. Sakon & Ukon

It's a double birthday today!

* * *

Today is June 20, 2007 and its Sakon & Ukon's birthday. (may they rest in peace)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKON AND UKON!

Ukon normally stays with Sakon and only separates when they need to, but Ukon can only stay separated from Sakon for a short while. He is also impatient. Sakon is kind of twisted and likes to bad mouth a lot. He as great power and speed too.

* * *

I know, not a lot for the two, but hey they're conjoined twins. And very cute ones I might add. lol, I love them!

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	45. Jiroubou

Yea…I got nothing...hehe

* * *

Today is June 26, 2007 and its Jiroubou's birthday. (may he rest in peace)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIROUBOU!

Well for the basic info, he was part of the Sound Four. He was killed by Choji, by a fatal punch to the chest.

* * *

Woohoo! Go Choji!!!! Hehe...idk XD

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	46. Baki

Everyone have a happy Fourth of July. I know I made a huge mistake and I'm sorry that I missed Neji's birthday. I promise though, that I'll do it next year. Once again ppl, I'm really sorry.

* * *

Today is July 4, 2007 and its Baki's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAKI!

Baki is Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari's sensei. Well we all know he was part on the Sounds plans to take over Konoha and that he killed Gekko Hayate.

* * *

Well I don't like him cuz he killed Gekko, but he did show a big concern for Kankuro when Sasori severely hurt him. :'( i miss Gekko...he was actually pretty cute.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	47. Kakko

Ok…after my little mishap, I'm hoping I won't miss another birthday.

* * *

Today is July 5, 2007 and its Kakko's birthday. (may he rest in peace)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAKKO!

Well Kakko was a part of the Third Secret Ninja War. He was a part of the team the confronted the future Fourth's team. He was the one who actually crushed Obito and killed him. Well Kakashi was able to kill him with Chidori.

* * *

Yea…I don't know what to say other than thank you to Kakashi for killing that evil person…..so I guess I'll fill you in on the next birthday that's tomorrow! It's Kin-Tsuchi birthday.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	48. Inuzuka Kiba

:'( Sry pplz I missed another birthday. There are too many birthdays in a row this month!!!!

* * *

Today is July 7, 2007 and its Inuzuka Kiba's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIBA!

* * *

Everyone should know about Kiba by now so I won't share my knowledge. I would write a story for him too, but I'm in a hurry and got to go somewhere soon. I'll most likely post a birthday story for Kiba tomorrow or something.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	49. Kiba's story

Like I promised I have your Kiba story for you!

* * *

"Do you know how cool it is that Kiba's birthday fell on 777 this year?" Naruto examined with some kind of pride in his accomplishment.

"Baka!" Sakura shouted at him. "Anyone with half a brain could figure that out." With this said, Naruto went into a gloomy state with his normal thoughts of why Sakura didn't like him.

"D…dd…do...you think we should have a p...pa...party for him?" Hinata stuttered as usual from her anxiety of being near Naruto. She looked at Naruto but then quickly looked away with a sudden blush.

"Yea!" Naruto shouted wildly. Sakura glared at him from his sudden outburst. Naruto shied away, afraid of being hit.

"W…what do you think sh...Shino?" She fiddled with her fingers trying to keep herself from blushing. The group's attention turned to the quiet Shino who had been occupying his time by talking to his bugs.

He glanced up at them for a brief moment before looking back at the bug that was crawling on his finger. "I'm sure he'll enjoy it." With that said, the Genin decided it was alright.

"We can't let Kiba know about this." Sakura whispered to the group.

"Know about what?" Kiba emerged into the clearing with Akamaru on his head. Everyone exchanged glances obviously not knowing what to say. Finally Shikamaru stepped forward with a dull look.

"It's nothing important, so don't bother with it." After he said that he disappeared. Kiba looked back at the group with suspicion in his eye. Everyone quickly nodded their heads before dispersing into the forest. They all knew what they had to get and do to prepare for the party.

"I don't like the feeling of this Akamaru." He looked around the forest. Akamaru gave a little bark in return. Deciding to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach, he went on the day like he planned.

---

As soon as they had left, Sakura had run to Sasuke's place to inform him on what was going on. She was coldly turned away by him though which made her feel unwanted. Naruto had found her soon afterward sitting in the park. His usual hyper personality got on her nerves and changed her mood quickly. After beating him up, she decided to do her job.

Meanwhile, Hinata had been trying to do her job and was also trying to find Naruto. She wanted to help him with job, but she was unsuccessful in finding him.

Shino had quickly done his job and was now with Kiba. He kept him occupied with training and light conversation. There was a signal in the distance that he caught and knew it was set.

"Kiba," he started looking behind him. "It's time to go."

"What?" Kiba looked at him with weary eyes. Shino took no notice to his comrade's question. He took off knowing that Kiba would follow anyway.

---

Kiba had followed Shino for a long distance. They were going deeper into the forest. Both he and Akamaru were on their guard. He knew he should have followed his instincts. There was defiantly something wrong.

Shino stopped on a branch and waited for Kiba. When Kiba stopped he looked at him. He could tell he was on his guard.

"Where are we going?" He demanded. Shino kept silent. Kiba growled with annoyance. "Shino!"  
He yelled. Shino looked dully at him from behind his glasses waiting for one thing to happen. Kiba just stared at Shino and then noticed something different. His vision was becoming fuzzy. He blinked a few times, but it was still there. He felt light headed. "Shino….what did you do…." Kiba's eyes closed as he lost conscience.

Shino grabbed him before he fell. Akamaru started to bark at Shino. He growled and was ready to bit him. Shikamaru dropped down behind the dog and grabbed him before he could do anything. Knowing well enough what Kiba's dog could do, he held the dog far from his body in a firm grip.

The two took off with Kiba on Shino's back. As they arrived, Shino placed him against a tree. Shikamaru let go of the struggling dog, but wasn't quick enough to draw his hands away. He yelped in pain as the dog bit him.

"Damn dog." He growled. He then sighed, "What a drag. Why'd you bring me into this again?"

"Shino!" Naruto yelled. "Why'd you knock him out? How is this going to work if he's knocked out?"

"N…na…Naruto," Hinata started. "I'm s….su…sure Shino had a good re…reason for d…doing so." She gulped as she shied away from Naruto's eyes.

They heard a grumble from Kiba and they all looked at him. He started regaining his conscience. Everyone gathered around him, waiting for him to open his eyes. It was too bad for Kiba because when he did...

"Surprise! Happy birthday Kiba!" They shouted. Kiba cringed from their loud voices. That knock out poison Shino put in him had left him with a headache.

"I hate you guys." He grumbled as he stood up. "But thanks any way." He looked up at them and forced a smile out of himself.

* * *

So I hope you all enjoyed this little story. Sorry that I didn't post this yesturday, but at least you got a story! 


	50. Hagane Kotesu

I'm back pplz!!! did u miss me?...lol...jkjk...but ya, sorry that there were some missed birthdays, my friend couldn't post them cuz of technical reasons...but i will do them next year...sigh that list keeps growing.

* * *

Today is July 21, 2007 and it's Hagane Kotesu's birthday! 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOTESU!

Kotetsu is partners with Izumo. They first appear when they were trying to discourage Genin from participating in the Chunin Exams. Their effort didn't effect Team 7 and Team Gai. He later served as a proctor for the first exam. After Tsunade took office, Kotetsu acts as her personal assistants, and also becomes the patrolman of the entrance/exit gate of Konoha, along with Izumo. The two appear again in Part II as members of the Niju Shotai, teamed with Asuma and Shikamaru. During a battle with the Akatsuki member, Kakuzu, Kotetsu summons an extremely large and ornate weapon resembling a conch shell. The attack fails and he is attacked by Kakuzu, but is saved by the arrival of reinforcements.

* * *

Woo, that was a lot of info for you, so I hope you enjoyed it! 

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	51. Uchiha Sasuke & Udon

Aww yes, it's a double birthday today!

* * *

Today is July 23, 2007 and it's Uchiha Sasuke & Udon's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE AND UDON!

Well yes, we know about Sasuke and his trader ways, now about Udon. He is one of Konohamaru and Moegi's friends in the team lead by Ebisu. He seems to have a runny nose a lot of the time and is tired. He likes math problems too.

* * *

I like math…but I'm not that good at it. I don't know why I'm going into honors math next year either.

Now for everyone's favorite time! Its story time!!! lol oh ya, this story is for Sasuke not Udon, sorry.

* * *

His dark eyes loomed over the area. He didn't know why he came, but he did. He watched the festive of the others with the least interest. He could be doing better things like training to beat his brother.

"Sasuke," Sakura called with a cheery expression. "Why don't you join us? This is your party after all." She came up to him casually and took his hand and started leading him over to the group who were now sitting at the table.

"Why are you holding Sasuke-kun's hand?" Ino yelled with a glare. She jumped up quickly and came running over to them ready to take Sasuke away.

"Ino pig," Sakura said in a low menacing voice. Before the fight began, Sasuke slipped away to quickly seat himself. He wanted this party to end quickly.

As the group started to sing, the girls stopped and came running over to join them. As soon as the singing stop and the presents were done, he slipped away unnoticed. They were all preoccupied with their activities. At least that's what Sasuke thought. Little did he know that someone had noticed him and was now watching him from a distance.

Sasuke went walking around the village to kill time before he started to the mountains. It was starting to get late and he felt like staying in a quiet spot.

As he walked up the mountain, eyes followed his every move. Those eyes were filled with a kind of strange sadness. Yet they didn't know why, but they wanted to make themselves know.

Sasuke sat close to the edge of the mountain just staring at the moon. He could feel their presence behind him, but he was in no hurry. He knew who was sitting there watching him. He shifted his body to stare into the tree that they were sitting in.

The little eyes grew wide with surprise. They wondered if he really had found them. Panic was trying to creep itself into them, but they were able to keep calm.

Sasuke waved a hand to them telling them he didn't care. He turned himself back toward the moon and stars. He was just waiting now.

The eyes followed his movement and knew it was time. They jumped from the tree and landed behind him. Even though Sasuke didn't flinch or move, they knew that he knew they were there. Their arms came and wrapped themselves around him holding him tight, not wanting to let go. All they wanted was him. They wanted his love and his acceptance.

Sasuke was a bit surprised at the person behind him. He didn't mind the hug. He was actually more thankful for the hug than anything.

"Happy birthday Sasuke." They whispered into his ear softly.

A small smirk creased his lips. He grabbed their arms so he could turn to face them. He stared into their eyes with actual care. Their eyes wondered if he had actually accepted them. Sasuke's heart started to pick up pace. He had feelings toward them, but never showed them till now. He closed his eyes and kissed them. The little eyes grew wide with surprise once more. He pulled away and leaned into their ear.

"Thank you for stay by my side."

* * *

ya I know I didn't say who it was, but that's what fun about it. Use your imagination; it can be anyone u want it to be. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, even Naruto if you like the gay couples. Let ur mind go wild!

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	52. Gen'yumaru

This is the last birthday for this month…that I haven't missed.

* * *

Today is July 27, 2007 and its Gen'yumaru's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY GEN'YUMARU!

Gen'yumaru was one of Orochimaru's previous bodies. He fought to the death in hopes to be free, but he then found out that he was the next vessel for Orochimaru. Well he made one last request to Orochimaru; he asked if the rest of his clan, that was being held captive, could go free. Gen'yumaru is technically not dead because his conscience still remained with Orochimaru after the transfer.

* * *

Well that suxs for him. I don't know what to say...so ya. Hopefully the next birthday to come will be Tsunadu-sama.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	53. Tsunade

I'm gone for this one, so I left my friend in charge of writing a story for today.

* * *

Today is August 2, 2007 and its Tsunadu's birthday. 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNADU-SAMA!

Well we all know Tsunadu is the Fifth Hokage, and is one of the legendary Sannin. We also know that her nickname is 'the legendary sucker'.

* * *

I know not a lot of info, but I think if my friend writes her story, it should make up for it 

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!

* * *

Pheonix[Darkmoon's Friend: I don't know why she lets me do these things, I always mess up even if I remember to post them. Tsunade's birthday was yesterday, everything was ready to be posted yesterday, but my compter wouldn't display the internet. My mom had to fix it this morning, so Gomen, Tsunade-sama, here is your belated birthday post and story! Please enjoy.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune called as she hurried into the Hokage's office, a stack of paper work held securely in her arms. She was surprised, although maybe she shouldn't be, to find that the woman was not there. Sighing, she placed the paperwork alongside the ever-growing pile that was accumulating on the desk, and looked around. Naruto had broken Tsunade's chair yesterday, and as such there was a pile of large cushions. Tsunade had refused to sit on the wooden, uncomfortable-looking western style chair while she waited for another chair to come in.

"Not like she's gonna sit in this one anyways…" Shizune said with a bit of long-lived annoyance. It never truly bothered her that the Hokage was late, but when Tsunade got her she never did much work anyways. Sure, she did the important things, and got the missions going, but there were many other things to be done… Shizune scratched the top of her head and sighed again.

"Shizune?" A male voice asked from behind her, and she jumped slightly before turning.

"Genma-san?" She said, surprised to see the young man standing in the office doorway, leaning against the frame and scrutinizing her. He would have looked quite serious, if his lips weren't fiddling with that stupid Senbon. Hmmm…

Genma smirked. She was staring at his lips, but it's not like it wasn't something he was used to. Flicking the Senbon so the tip passed by his chocolate brown eyes, he got the wanted effect – her eyes meeting his so he could talk. She blushed, but he just moved on in the conversation.

"Long day?" He asked, studying her. Her hair looked fine, and in truth there was nothing in her physical appearance to suggest that she hadn't had any sleep or that she had had a rough morning. It was her surrounding that told him she hadn't been paying attention, or that she had been too tired to pay attention to what she was doing.

"What do you mean, Genma-san?" Yup, she definitely hadn't been paying attention.

"Well, since today is the one day of all 365 that Hokage-sama gets off, I was thinking that you must be tired, because it's doubtful anyone else is going to stop by today. Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake before he had even finished speaking, but then they turned into a look of curiosity as she looked at him.

"Well, if no one else is supposed to be coming, why are you here?" She asked, and Genma smirked.

"You finally dropped the suffix." Her gaze hardened, and he put up his hands in hopes of being placating. "Kidding! Anyways, I was looking for you, actually." He watched her eyes widened with a small but if satisfaction.

"L-looking for me?" She asked, once more forgetting to call him Genma-san as she usually did, despite having promised herself that after his remark she would always call him that.

"Sure. Hokage-sama was worried that this would happen, and since I was available she asked me to go check on you." After that, he was silent, waiting for her reaction.

Shizune couldn't pinpoint the reason, but something about what he said disappointed her. So he wasn't looking for her just because he wanted to? She hid it behind a smile. "That was very thoughtful of Tsunade-sama, I suppose. She knows me too well. Especially to be worrying about me on her birthday!" She smiled and let out a little laugh, not genuine, of course, but pretty convincing.

"Shall we go wish her a Happy Birthday? I forgot to at the bar…" Genma appeared thoughtful, looking up at the ceiling. He saw Shizune nod from the corner of his eye, and so he turned around, beckoning once with a hand gesture for her to follow.

She did, of course. "Which bar is she at?"

"The Dragon's Den. She says they have –"

"-The Best Sake." Shizune finished, smiling.

Genma nodded. "Ya, apparently she's drinking on Jiraiya's dollar." He gave a small stretch. "He sure knows the type of birthday present she likes, huh?"

"Of course, they've been comrades forever." Shizune agreed, thinking back to the first time she met the perverted ninja. She shuddered.

A very loud voice came from down the street, and both ninjas looked ahead with interest as the sounds got nearer. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were all walking down the street (Naruto doing an odd little jig-type thing), all coming away from The Dragon's Den.

"Shizune!" Naruto called when he got sight of her. She smiled at his usual exuberance as he neared them, his lips stretching almost literally from ear to ear as he grinned. "Tsunade finally one a gamble!" He called out as he came within conversation distance. Kakashi was shaking his head, eyes stuck to the page of his book but ears free to listen.

"Really?!" Shizune asked, unable to keep the surprise from her eyes. "What'd she win? Who was she gambling with?"

"She won a dice game against me!" Naruto called happily.

"I think Naruto planned it," Sakura pointed out, grinning slightly her self, but in a more exasperated way. "I don't think he wanted to buy her something, so he let her won. It was obvious he didn't know the rules anyways, and he didn't ask for them."

Shizune smiled. It was great that instead of wandering into some store and giving Tsunade something of material value, he gave her a memory that he felt would be more important to her. Shizune grinned. She herself had gotten Tsunade some Sake and treated her to a night of gambling a few days back, besides already suggesting that the one day the Hokage took off should be her birthday. How could she have forgotten! Again her embarrassment at being caught by Genma unawares returned, but she hid it well. Only Kakashi's thoughtful eye on her told her he was curious, that he had seen the moment when her cheeks had colored.

"Damn, with all these gifts she's receiving, you guys are making me look bad." Genma commented with a good-natured laugh.

"She doesn't care, really." Shizune commented, smiling as well. She has just about everything she would ask for already, since almost everyone got her sake." And, if she suddenly decided she did care, she'd just send you on a few pain-in-the-ass missions until she feels you've repaid your debt, she finished silently.

After a bit more talk, the two groups split up once more, staying true to their courses, be it towards the bar or away from it.

Shizune heard Tsunade and Jiraiya arguing before she could see them, and happily followed the raised voices until she came to a spacious booth, Genma following her with a smirk.

"Happy Birthday, Hokage-sama." He said as soon as he was standing in front of the booth table, sufficiently startling Tsunade.

"Didn't I see you already, this morning?" She asked, naturally assuming that if she had seen him, he had said that already.

"Well, yeah, but I forgot to say 'Happy Birthday'. So there you go."

"Careless bastard." The Hokage replied playfully, a little tipsy. "Did you find her where I said she'd be?" She asked Genma, smiling a greeting to Shizune. Jiraiya and their argument were apparently forgotten, and if Shizune didn't know any better, Jiraiya looked relieved.

Genma nodded. "Yup, an armful of paperwork to boot." Shizune scowled, and he gave her a light cuff under the chin as he teased her. She contemplated hitting him, but then heard Tsunade's light laughter. Jiraiya had said something, apparently, that was very funny.

"What'd I miss?" She asked Genma quietly, looking at the two Sannin with caution. She hoped it wasn't anything about her.

"He's teasing us," Genma replied, casually slipping an arm around her waist as if he was always allowed to do that. Her eyes widened, and she shook him off deftly, fighting the blush that threatened to rise to her cheeks.

Tsunade looked at them thoughtfully, before smirking. "Off with you too, you're ruining the drunken aura." She made a shooing motion, and with an obedient wave Shizune turned, Genma close behind her.

As they disappeared in the crowd headed towards the exit, Jiraiya looked back at her, a mix of mirth and accusation in his eyes. "You planned that," He said, watching her. She shrugged.

"Happy Birthday to me!" She said jovially, clinking her glass with his even though his wasn't raised in a toast.

"What? You mean that's a birthday present to you? To see Shizune flirting?"

"It's Genma's birthday present to me, whether he likes it or not. But I think he likes it." She replied, taking another long drink. Jiraiya just shook his head, joining her in more alcohol consumption.

Shizune frowned as she looked at Genma. He was still strolling calmly along-side her, whistling a tune around the thin Senbon every once in a while.

"Genma-san, what are you doing following me?" She asked finally.

"Hmm? Why, you don't like it?"

Ignoring that question, because she didn't know how to answer it, she pressed on. "Really, don't you have something better to do?"

"Well," He relinquished finally, "If you want a reason so very badly, I've decided to make sure you don't have a relapse of forgetfulness. And I feel like following you. Is that so bad?" He asked, and she watched the Senbon bouncing lightly between his lips as he spoke. This caused him to smirk.

"It's not polite to stare." He commented.

"It's not polite to stalk!" She replied, her words showing just how riled up she was.

"Calm down, calm down, jeez." He said, laughing lightly, laying an arm across her shoulders as they continued to walk.

"Genma-san…" She began, but he interjected before she could finish.

"Just Genma, really. You don't have to be so polite!" His eyes were laughing, but they seemed to turn a little bit more serious as their gazes locked.

"You so sure it's okay to be watching this?" Tsunade asked from a tree that was out of hearing distance from the two ninja.

"You started it. Don't say you didn't know I was gonna want to see it finished." Jiraiya replied, binoculars in place.

"Finish it?"

"Sure! It's so obvious he's going to kiss her!" Research! Jiraiya continued silently. He could feel Tsunade's exasperation coming off of her in waves, but decided to ignore it for now. "Really, don't you want to see more of your birthday present?" [AN – I really almost said Christmas present… headdesk

Shizune's eyes widened as his chocolate brown gaze seemed to soften. He pulled the Senbon from his lips, twirling it between his fingers as he looked down at her. They had stopped walking.

"G-Genma?"

"Hmm?" He replied, smirking at the hesitancy she displayed as she dropped the suffix. Shizune couldn't help but liken the timbre of his voice to a cat's purr.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He said, even as he leaned in. As his warm, soft lips touched hers, her mind screamed. Nothing?! What did he _mean_, **nothing**?! She was pretty sure this was something! But even as her mind fought that battle, her body was responding to the kiss.

Jiraiya couldn't fight the guffaw, but he manage to keep it down, and Genma and Shizune were oblivious anyways.

Kakashi snapped a picture quickly, the mask almost hiding his smirk.

"Happy Birthday, Hokage-sama." He said as he walked off to develop the film he now had.

"Do you ever feel like your being watched?" Shizune asked as they broke away from the kiss for air, her face heavily heated.

"All the time, Babe."

"The Power of Youth!" A very familiar, very energetic voice yelled. Shizune sighed, resting her forehead against Genma's toned chest. This was going to be a long day yet.

But she couldn't fight the smile.

AN- Okay, this is not Darkmoon, but Pheonixlake! This story is half because I love Tsunade-sama in the way that only us Naru-tards can, but because I was an idiot and promised Darkmoon-chan that I would post three birthdays for her without remembering her information. headdesk So sub-sequentially, we have all missed out on enjoying Genma-kun's birthday! Gomen-nasai, Genma-kun! So here is to Genma-kun and Shizune, a couple I think rather cute and one that Tsunade would enjoy seeing on her birthday.

Please read and review, and if you wish, send Genma-kun lots of late birthday gifts in your reviews[Tsunade-sama as well, of course!

Genma: Yes. Send gifts. Many gifts!

Pheonix: Shut up. It's my note.


	54. Momchi Zabuza

Sorry that my friend ended up doing a belated birthday for Tsunadu-sama.

* * *

Today is August 15, 2007 and its Momchi Zabuza's birthday. (may he rest in peace)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZABUZA!

* * *

We all know that Zabuza attacked Team 7 and yadda yadda.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	55. Uchiha Fugaku

I don't know what's going to happen because I'm not the one posting this.

* * *

Today is August 16, 2007 and its Uchiha Fugaku's birthday. (may he rest in peace)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUGAKU!

Fugaku was the captain of the Konoha Military Police and also Sasuke's and Itachi's father. He at first believed that Itachi would be the future of the Uchiha clan, but as Itachi turned from the path he set for him, Fugaku turned his attention to the neglected Sasuke. Of course like the rest of the Uchiha's, besides Sasuke, was killed by Itachi.

* * *

Tisk tisk…he neglected Sasuke for a bad reason.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	56. Hatake Kakashi

My sincerest apologies for the lack of updates. I know I've missed several birthdays, but like I always say, I'll do them next year. Why is next year going to be so hard?

* * *

Today is September 15, 2007 and its Hatake Kakashi's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAKASHI!

* * *

I think everyone should know who Kakashi is, so without further ado, I give you my Kakashi birthday story!

* * *

The team had been training for a long time before Sakura suddenly had an idea.

"Hey guys." She got her partners attention before she continued. "Do we know when Kakashi- sensei's birthday is?" She asked at random.

"No, that's a good question Sakura." Naruto said loudly.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke asked in his usual bored tone.

"Because, he's been a good Sensei, we should at least be able to repay him for everything he's done for us." She smiled brightly.

"We should find out." Naruto's voice carried through the forest and both Sakura and Sasuke glared at him.

"Why must you be so loud?" Sakura asked with her irritated voice.

"What are you three talking about now?" A familiar calm voice came from behind. Naruto and Sakura jumped slightly, but Sasuke just stood there unfazed.

"Nothing," Naruto stuttered slightly.

"Not trying to see under my mask again, are you?" He eyed the three carefully.

"No, nothing like that, demo…" Naruto was still stuttering on his words. Sakura hit off the head making him fall to the ground.

"We were just wondering when your birthday was Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said sweetly.

"My birthday? Oh, well that would be today." He answered calmly.

"Today!" Sakura and Naruto blurted out together. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his companions.

"Why did you want to know?" Kakashi's eye had curled up at their reaction.

"Oh, no reason," Sakura said quickly. "Well, look at the time, we have to go." Sakura grabbed Naruto before he could say anything and jumped off. Knowing that he had nothing better to do, and not wanting to deal with Kakashi, Sasuke followed after them.

They had finally stopped back in the village. Sakura checked the area and saw that Kakashi had not followed them.

"What should we do?" She asked panicked. "What should we get him? What would he want?" She filled the area with several questions.

"Sakura calm down." Sasuke said coolly. At the sound of his voice, she suddenly stopped. She was just happy that Sasuke had said something to her.

"It's easy to figure out what Kakashi-sensei will want." Naruto said with a big grin.

"What?" Sakura asked coming closer. Naruto whispered the gift idea into her ear. She was appalled by it, but she knew it would make Kakashi-sensei happy.

--

_Later that day…_

You guys ready?" Naruto asked eagerly. Sakura nodded her head, and Sasuke just store blankly at him. "OK!" He yelled before the three jumped to the ground where Kakashi-sensei was reading one of his books.

"Can I help you?" He asked snapping his book shut.

"Happy birthday Kakashi-sensei." Sakura and Naruto said loudly. Sasuke did say it, but was so quiet that you would have never known he had said it in the first place. Kakashi blinked a little confused. Naruto tossed Kakashi a small, badly wrapped, present.

"Oiroke no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled. After his transformation into his naked babe he said, "Enjoy Kakashi." Sasuke had turned away quickly and Sakura was just as horrified. Kakashi was just staring with amusement. Sakura quickly hit Naruto to the ground making sure he released his jutsu.

"Baka! That wasn't part of the plan."

"Demo…" He started.

"Don't say it!" She yelled. While the two were arguing, Kakashi took this chance to see what the three had gotten him. He slipped the square object from the bad and his mouth dropped.

"Could it be?" He asked to no one in particular. The two stopped their argument to see what he was looking at. They were all amused at his face.

"Told you he'd like it." Naruto gloated.

"The newest book to the series, and its autographed!" He didn't know what to say. He had no idea how they had gotten a hold of it. It wasn't even out in stores yet.

"Ero-sennin sure does help sometimes." Naruto said with his wide grin.

* * *

And there you have it, Kakashi's birthday day. I don't have much to say, so let's see who has the next birthday. I believe it's Shikamaru-kun!

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	57. Nara Shikamaru

Once again, I'm having a friend do this, so let's see what happens!

* * *

Today is September 22, 2007 and its Nara Shikamaru's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIKAMARU!

* * *

Everyone remembers our cloud envying Chunin, right?

Of course I know the show must go on, so here's Shikamaru's birthday story!

* * *

He sighed as he store blankly up at the clouds. Why he had come was beyond him, but there he was sitting with that stupid het upon his head.

"This is so troublesome." He murmured under his breath. He knew he shouldn't have listened to Ino.

"Come on Shikamaru! Lighten up." Ino was shining brilliantly in her own self-minded glory. She had organized the whole thing.

The festive, seemed to be a hit with most of the people there. It was nothing special. They had already had food, and then they had the cake and sang Happy Birthday to him. He had finished opening his presents, and now everyone was just doing whatever. Most people had left, like Sasuke and Shino, others staid just to hang around. It was tempting to just up and leave, even he knew that Ino would hunt him down and bring him back. He just wanted an excuse to leave.

"Come on Shikamaru this is your party!" Naruto Shouted. His wide smile only irritated Shikamaru. He was starting to get annoying. Thinking quickly, Shikamaru came up with a stupid little plan to get out of there. He started to cough. It was fake, but believable. Or at least he thought it would be for these numb skulls.

"Shikamaru are you alright?" Ino looked worriedly at her partner. He shook his head as he coughed some more.

"I might have something." He said through his coughs. "I'd better go." She nodded her head before he stood and started to walk away. As soon as he was far from sight, he took off. He was right when it came to Ino, she was a blonde.

--

He was almost home from his detour he took after the party. He needed some time to just be away from everyone. He was just staring at the sky thinking of random things.

"I know your were oh so sick Shikamaru." Her voice was slightly irritated. Shikamaru looked down with surprise not expecting to see her here. He let out a nervous laugh.

"What are you doing here?" He asked carelessly.

"You can't fool me Shikamaru. You can really be a bad liar." She cocked her head and smiled sweetly. "Come on I have a present for you." She walked over to him and grabbed his arm and started to lead him off.

"Hey, when did I say I was going with you?" He looked worried and surprised at the same time.

"You didn't," she said with a laugh. It was apparent that she didn't really care.

"You women are just so troublesome." He muttered. She shot his a glare before she knocked him on the head.

"Next time I won't be so nice." She then looked forward again and started to move faster.

It wasn't before long that they had left the village and were in the woods. It was still a mystery to Shikamaru where she was taking him. The only thing that wasn't a mystery was that she was in a hurry to get there. Before long they had arrived at a small pond. It sparkled brightly. There was a little waterfall that made a spray of water where you could see a rainbow.

"Where are we?" He asked scanning the surrounding area.

"It's just a place I found while walking through the forest." She voice was small. He then noticed that she was no longer holding onto his arm anymore. He kind of like it when she did that. He watched her walk slowly over and sit down in front of the little pond. He joined her and sat as close as he could get without making it look suspicious.

"Its nice here; calm and peaceful." He said after a long time. His words seemed to hang in the air as she just sat there and stared out of the pond. "Didn't you say you had a present for me?" He asked to kill the heavy silence between them. Shikamaru didn't notice that she froze slightly at his words.

"Hai," her voice was low and sounded a bit shy. It wasn't like her to be so shy around him.

"You alright?" It was apparent that he noticed her nervousness. She shook her head and smiled at him.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired, that's all." Her excuse was lame, but seemed to be working. After a while of just sitting there and staring at the waterfall, she turned toward Shikamaru. He hadn't noticed her sudden change of direction.

She leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Shikamaru…" he turned and was startled by her sudden closeness. She quickly pressed her lips to his. When she pulled away she said, still in a whisper but loud enough to hear, "Happy Birthday."

* * *

Enjoy the mystery behind the girl's name. Just for the fun of it, I would like to know who you would prefer the girl to be. Hey, and the next birthday is tomorrow, and it's Ino's. Hope you enjoyed!

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	58. Yamanka Ino

Ok! Enjoy people!

* * *

Today is September 23, 2007 and its Yamanka Ino's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY INO!

I'm sure everyone knows Ino so here's her birthday story!

* * *

So far her day had been horrid. No one had really remembered it was her birthday. It seemed that today was just going to be a boring day. As much as she wished to liven it up a bit, she just wasn't in the mood today.

"I should've thrown a party." She mutter silently under her breath. "Or at least started talking about it a head of time." she had been so caught up in doing everything that she had almost forgotten her own birthday.

"Yo," a casual voice came from behind. It was no surprise to her who it belonged to. She turned quickly with a bright smile.

"Hey! How are you?" She asked with her cheery voice. He smiled at her enthusiasm.

"You are such an awful liar." He chuckled. Her face dropped at his words.

"That noticeable, huh?" She sighed. She turned and started walking again and he fell into a stroll beside her. He gave a fake stretch and landed his arm on her shoulders. She hid her smile.

"So what's wrong?" He asked as they continued their stroll through town. She shook her head trying to say she didn't want to talk about it. "Come on." He squeezed her shoulders a bit with his arm. "You know you want to tell me." She shook her head again. His face dropped at her answer.

She saw his face dropped and felt bad. "It's just that no one today has remembered." He looked up at her with a smile.

"You're so gullible." He laughed. She glared at him. "So what did everyone forget?" He asked calming his laugh.

"You should know." She said with anger in her voice. He just looked at her with confusion.

She could tell that he had forgotten as well. "You too?" She asked. She was so depressed with his lack of knowledge. It wasn't like him to forget thins so easily.

"What?" He asked starting to sound desperate.

"It's…" She started. "My birthday." She whispered the last part. She then started to run off. She was just so down that he had forgotten this special day. He just stood and watched her run off.

"You're just so gullible." He muttered.

---

She just sat in the tree with tear stains on her face. She was angry and sad at the same time.

"How could he forget?" She asked herself. It was no use because she knew she didn't have the answer to that question. The tears started to build in her eyes again. "It's just not…" She sniffed before she could finish her sentence.

"Nothing is though." His voice was calm as if nothing was wrong. She looked up at him and quickly whipped the tears away from her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked as harshly as she could.

"Nothing really." She was getting really pissed at his tone.

"Then get out of here." She said in a low tone. Her head was down, shadowing her eyes. He knew she would be like this and just smiled. He then quickly grabbed her arm and took her away into the forest outside the village. He had moved so quickly that Ino was surprised at the pace they were moving.

"Let go of me." She ordered trying to struggle from her grasp. He said nothing just kept leading the way.

It wasn't before long they were on top of a hill. A breeze rolled upward pushing the flowers below. As soon as they were at the top he had let her go. She gasped at what she saw.

"What is this?" She asked.

"It's a present." He snickered. "You're so gullible. He smiled widely. She looked from him back down at the sight before them.

It was a wide field filled with roses. Behind the arraignment of the red was the most brilliant sunset.

"It's so beautiful."

"Happy birthday and anniversary." He said in a hushed voice.

* * *

Like I normally say, just think of who you want to place in that mystery mans place. I hope you enjoyed, and oh, I'm really sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes for this story and the last one, I didn't have much time to read them over and edit them. Gomen! This is our last birthday for September and will be kicking off the new month of October with a special birthday. It's our #1 ninja, Naruto!

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	59. Uzumaki Naruto

Alright! I've been awaiting this birthday for a while now. It's the first birthday I've got in October…my favorite month because my birthday is in it too. Which it has already passed…but let's get along with this.

* * *

Today is October 10, 2007 and its Uzumaki Naruto's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!

No need to fill you in on our #1 knuckleheaded ninja. So let's get along with the story!

_

* * *

_

The team was finishing off a lame D ranked mission. All knew they had better things they could be doing than pulling weeds, again.

"I hate this," Naruto wined for the almost hundredth time. Sakura's nerves were growing thin with each passing moment.

"Just finish the mission so we can leave Naruto." She hissed menacingly. Not feeling like complaining anymore, he decided to fill the heavy silence that had formed amongst the three.

"Oh! Guess what," He said with much enthusiasm. Sakura didn't care much for what Naruto had to say, but she knew that if no one answered he would start complaining again.

"What?" She answered him flatly.

"_My_ birthday is next week!" He said excitedly.

"Baka! Why do I need to know that?" Sakura yelled. Her knuckles cracked as she clenched her fists.

"Will you guys just hurry up so we can be done with this." Sasuke said darkly. Sakura perked up at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, you're right Sasuke." She got back to picking weeds after shooting Naruto a glare.

_After a busy/ aggravating week_

"Man I'm tired," Naruto's voice echoed amongst the trees. "I could go for some food." The other two glanced at him knowing what he would say next. "Who wants to get some ramen?" They dropped their heads with a sigh.

"Naruto…" Sakura said with an aggravated voice. Naruto glances at them with confusion.

"Um Sakura…" Naruto started with hesitation.

"No," She said sternly knowing exactly what he was going to ask next.

"But you don't even know what I was going to ask you!" He said loudly.

"Do you have any clue what day it is?" Sakura asked carelessly. Naruto shook his head with confusion.

"Good, and that's why I'm busy today." She took off leaving the two boys in the forest. Sasuke left shortly afterward after having a glaring contest with Naruto.

_Later that day_

"I wonder what Sakura meant by what day it is today?" He thought out loud as he walked to his favorite place to eat. His absentmindedness led him to actually walk by the stand without realizing it. He just kept staring at the sky transfixed. His head started to hurt from the excessive amount of think that was going on.

"NARUTO!" He could hear a screech in the distance. He finally became aware of his surroundings. He looked in the direction of the voice.

"That sounded like Sakura." He mumbled to himself.

"NARUTO!" She shouted again. His eyes widened as realization hit him.

"Sakura!" He gasped as he turned around and started running in the direction of her voice. He knew something must be wrong. Sakura would never call him for any apparent reason.

_Moments later_

Her foot was tapping impatiently. She knew he would come if she yelled his name. She glanced behind her. Everything was set and perfectly hidden. She took another deep breath, ready to yell his name one more time.

"NARO…"

"Sakura!" Naruto burst into the clearing. He leaned down and gripped his knees. He was panting hard. "Sakura…" He said again. "What's wrong?" He glanced up with surprise. He searched around the area with his eyes not seeing anything wrong.

She let out a puff of air. "Took you long enough," She muttered.

"Nani?" He tilted his head to the side slightly with confusion. Sakura clapped her hands.

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" Naruto jumped back at the loud sound. His friends started popping out from behind trees and appearing from no where. He was confused at the crowd that had appeared.

"Uhh…" He didn't know what to say.

"You're welcome." Sakura said with a huff.

"Oh…" He glanced at her. "You planed this?" He asked.

"Duh...who else could've?" She glared. "You know too many people Naruto." She crossed her arms.

"I forgot it was my birthday." He said glancing up. "How'd you know?

"You told us last week." She pointed out.

"Oh… Thanks Sakura!" He ran and embraced her. Not only to thank her, but for his own pleasure of getting a hug from her. It wasn't before long that Naruto was on the ground with a lump on his head.

"Who said you could touch me?" She growled.

"Demo, it's my birthday!" He winced as he slowly sat up.

"Like I care?" She turned on her heels and walked away.

"N…Naruto-kun…" Hinata's familiar voice came from behind.

"Oh, hi Hinata."

"Are you al…alright?" She stuttered.

"I'll be fine."

"Oh, g...good." As soon as her eyes met his, she looked away with a blush.

"You alright Hinata? You're turning red." Naruto got up to inspect. As he started to approach her, her face grew even hotter. She quickly turned away.

"I…I'm f…f…fine." She started fiddling with her fingers to keep herself occupied.

"Good!" He said loudly. He then pranced off happy to see everyone.

* * *

And there you have it! Our poor Naruto is still clueless. I hope you all enjoyed. I want some feedback on this short birthday story. I believe that the next birthday to come is Asuma-sensei's.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	60. Sarutobi Asuma

Woohoo to the next birthday!

* * *

Today is October 18, 2007 and its Sarutobi Asuma's birthday. 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASUMA!

We know that Asuma-sensei is the Jonin for Team 10. For all those who already know what happens in the second half of the series, I'd prefer not to ruin it for those who don't already know. So instead, let's enjoy Asuma's birthday story!

* * *

Asuma wasn't too fond of celebrating his birthday. To him, it was kind of depressing knowing that he was another year old, and another step closer to death. He knew that he probably shortened his life the day he started smoking. He still just enjoyed the days as they came, even if this particular day wasn't something he wanted to deal with. 

--

"Asuma-sensei?" Ino's high voice filled the area around them. He lifted his head from thought and looked at her. "Isn't today your birthday?" She asked obviously trying to hide something.

"Yep," he answered simply. Her face lit up slightly at his answer. He eyed her wondering what was going through her mind. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." She smiled as she turned and grabbed the two boys who had been standing there not really caring.

_I bet they are planning of doing something._ He thought to himself.

--

The rest of the day went by smoothly. He had met up with Kurenai later that day. They had been sitting in the bar talking and drinking for a long while. It wasn't until they had walked out that he saw the three suddenly appear.

"Here you are Asuma-sensei." They glanced at Kurenai for a second with smiles in the back of their minds. She could see through their faces and started to blush quickly looking away.

"Can I help you?" He asked glancing at Kurenai's suddenly shift. He was puzzled at the fact that she was facing away from him.

"We got you a present since it's your birthday." They all smiled. At the word 'birthday' the blood in Kurenai's face dropped. She glanced back at Asuma hiding her surprise.

_I wonder why he didn't mention it to me._ She thought. She had completely forgotten the date.

"Really?" He looked a bit surprised that the three Genin had found him a gift. They all had smiles on their faces as Ino help out a package. He took it cautiously. He undid the badly wrapped gift. To his surprise, it happened to be a package of cigarettes.

"Do you like it?" Ino asked excitedly.

"How did you guys manage to get a hold of these?" He eyed them. He knew that these weren't sold to buyers of such a young age. They all looked at each other before they all took off. He sighed not wanting to go after them.

"Umm, Asuma," Kurenai started hesitantly. He glanced at her and she dropped her head. "Never mind." He was puzzled by her reaction.

"So…" He dragged the word obviously buying time. He dropped his arm around her shoulders and started walking. She was surprised at his reaction and looked away blushing madly. "What's next?" He asked not showing that he cared. He was amusing himself though.

She gulped trying to calm her racing heart. "Hmm…let's see," She tried to keep her voice normal. She was happy at the fact that he had his arm around her, but at the same time she was fighting the urge to shove his arm off.

The walk continued in silence for a while as he waited for her to speak. He could see she hadn't noticed that they had left the village and were walking through the dark forest. He decided to make his day by slowly dropping his arm to wrap around her waist. He pulled her close enjoying the fact that she wasn't pushing away.

As he did slide his arm to her waist, her face grew hot. It would figure that she had just gotten over her last blood rush, and now had to conquer against the next one. As she took in slow breaths to calm herself she became aware that they had left the village and of the closeness between them. She took this chance to talk.

"So why didn't you say anything about your birthday?" She asked casually. He glanced at her quickly before turning his attention elsewhere.

"I don't know." He stated simply. She could tell that he was deliberately trying to avoid the question.

"Asuma." Her voice was low and threatening. She shoved away from him knowing that he would eventually cave into the separation.

He glanced at her with confusion. It wasn't like her to push away like that. It made him feel bad at his attitude.

"It's because I'm not too fond of knowing that I'm getting older." He said keeping his gaze in the forest.

She began smiling with satisfaction, but it faded as she saw the discomfort in his eyes. She swiftly stepped behind him and embraced him. His body tensed for a couple seconds with surprise. She buried her head into his shoulder taking in his smell of smoke with a hint of pine.

It had surprised him because it wasn't like her to make a move. He accepted it anyway though. He kind of like the warmth that was between them. He swiftly turned in her grasp.

"Happy birthday," her voice was soft. He hushed her and he wrapped an arm around her. He lifted her chin and lowly pressed his lips to hers. It felt like a rush of energy had gone through her whole body. It made her heart start to race. She could tell it was the same for him as well. She could feel his heart pounding in rhythm with hers.

* * *

So cute! I hope you enjoyed this little story for Asuma-san. Next up should be Suzume. 

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	61. Kamizuru Suzume

Ok next… lol

* * *

Today is October 19, 2007 and itsKamizuru Suzume's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUZUME!

Suzume is the leader of her own created group. Well, her group includes Jibachi, and Kurobachi. She says that she is the granddaughter of the First Tsuchikage. She is first seen in Volume 08, Chapter 071, Page 149. (A/n: I kind of ran out of things to say about her)

* * *

Nothing special, so let's see who's next on my list. I believe its Toji Mizuki.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	62. Toji Mizuki

Let's see what's going on with this new birthday.

* * *

Today is October 19, 2007 and itsToji Mizuki's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIZUKI!

Mizuki was a teacher at the Academy along with Iruka. He actually suggested that they passed Naruto at his third try to pass. Well, he ended up tricking Naruto into stealing a large scroll. Well he acted as one of the recovery ninja's to get the scroll back, even though he was only going to kill Naruto and take it himself. This would have been accomplished if Iruka hadn't some upon Naruto first. Mizuki ended up fighting Iruka without holding back. This only lead up to a defeat by Naruto and his newly developed jutsu.

* * *

He got what he deserved. So the next birthday is Mitarashi Anko.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	63. Mitarashi Anko

Next…

* * *

Today is October 24, 2007 and itsMitarashi Anko's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANKO!

I guess that you remember that she is the prompter for the second part of the Chunin Exams. By her early entrance, it was a bit obvious that she has a good amount of energy; and we can see by her outfit that she can be boyish. Well, before her mind was wiped, she was a student of Orochimaru. She was one of the ten students with the Curse Seal of Heaven. She became the only survivor and ended up leaving Orochimaru, even though she believed that he abandoned her until she met up with him after returning to the Land of the Sea.

* * *

It's kind of funny how this all worked out. Because…guess who has the next birthday! It's Orochimaru.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	64. Gekkou Hayate

Oh jeez, I'm sorry that I missed Orochimaru's birthday. I got dragged away for the whole day and didn't get back till midnight, so it was too late to post his birthday. But fear not, I'll post his birthday next year along with all the rest. : P

* * *

Today is November 2, 2007 and itsGekkou Hayate's birthday. 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAYATE!

We know he was the proctor for the third round preliminary matches. It was noticed that he didn't look too well either, with his cough and all. He was the first to discover the plans of the Sand, but unfortunately he was killed by Baki before he could tell the others.

* * *

_sigh_ I did think he was cute. (even though he was taken) . But anyways, the next birthday should be Uzuki Yugao's. 

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	65. Uzuki Yugao

Alright, two birthdays in a row.

* * *

Today is November 2, 2007 and itsUzuki Yugao's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUGAO!

Yugao was actually Hayate's lover. She is in the ANBU, and she swears to avenge him. It doesn't seem that she knows who killed him, but it wouldn't make much difference because the Sand is now allies with Konoha.

* * *

See, I told you Hayate was taken. lol…but the next birthday to come is Kazenhuni no Daimyou.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	66. Kazenhuni no Daimyou

Next…

* * *

Today is November 5, 2007 and itsKazenhuni no Daimyou's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAIMYOU!

He is the Winds Daimyou, or otherwise known as the warlord of the Sand. His budget cuts led to the invasion of Konoha.

* * *

So much info, I know. But be happy, Jiraiya's birthday is next!

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	67. Jiraiya

I have more than one birthday to celebrate today with my family! (not mine)

* * *

Today is November 11, 2007 and itsJiraiya's birthday. 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIRAIYA!

We all should be familiar with the Sannin. Who is also known in the words of Naruto 'Ero-sannin'.

* * *

Ok, this is going to be not as good birthday story for our Toad Sage. This is only because I'm running out of time to do this.

* * *

"Shizune," Tsunade shouted. 

"Yes?" Shizune hurried into the room, almost tripping over her feet. She was worried because of the tone Tsunade had in her voice. "What's wrong Lady Tsunade?" She asked regaining her balance.

"I need you to go on a mission for me." Tsunade's eyes were narrow with an intense seriousness. "It is a very important mission." She added.

"What is it?" Shizune asked with efficiency.

"I need you…" She stopped in mid sentence and glanced over to the window. Shizune followed her eyes to the window as well and then noticed that there was someone out there. "Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked with a harsh tone. Jiraiya dropped down with a guilty expression.

"It's nothing Tsunade," he said quickly. "I believe that the mission you have for Shizune is much more important. So go ahead and tell her. I'll wait." He leaned casually against the wall. Tsunade's eyes narrowed. She pushed back her chair and stalked over to where the other sannin was waiting.

"That's funny Jiraiya; I thought you said it was nothing. Why don't you wait somewhere else." She said with a calm tone that held a hint of annoyance.

He shrugged in return. "It would be easier if I just stayed here." He returned her annoyed stare. Tsunade grabbed Jiraiya's shirt and lifted him high in the air. She then proceeded to the window where she tossed him like a piece of paper.

Meanwhile, Shizune was staring at the two with confusion. She had no idea what was going on. Once Tsunade threw Jiraiya out, she quickly was at her side and whispered something in her ear. It was then that she understood and she nodded her head quickly before disappearing.

--

Shizune was moving quickly, not wanting to be caught by Jiraiya. She was a little disappointed because she thought she was going on a better mission than this. She sighed before stopping at her first stop on her mission. She could feel Jiraiya staring at her, watching her every move carefully. Only Tsunade could pull of a plan as complex as this.

"Shizune!" A loud familiar voice came from down the road. "What are you doing here?" Shizune was quickly at Naruto's side with a hand clasp over his mouth. He struggled in her grasp.

"Naruto be quiet." She could see the confusion in his eyes. "I'm on a mission." She whispered quietly in his ear. He nodded his head the best he could in her tight grasp. She finally let go of him and gasped trying to get more air. "Sorry," she said quickly before continuing into the store.

So what's the…I'm what's going on?" He asked casually as he followed into the store. "I mean, I saw Jiraiya following you and stuff, so yea." Shizune was surprised her was that observant.

She quickly picked up the brown package that was already waiting for her. "It's something that's been going on between Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya for awhile now." She walked back out and continued down the street trying not to draw attention to her.

"So what is it?" Naruto asked continuing to follow her.

She was hesitant. She glanced over her shoulder quickly before grabbing Naruto's arm and taking off. Naruto was surprised, but kept his pace. She stopped after they were ahead of Jiraiya.

"Look," she started quickly. "It's sort of a contest between the two."

"Contest?" He asked with confusion.

"Yes, every time one of their birthdays' come around, they have a contest to who can hold onto their present the longest before the other finds out." Naruto gave a strange look.

"That's…." He paused. "It's Jiraiya's birthday today?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject. Shizune nodded her head. She knew that it was a strange ordeal.

"Well I've been put in charge of the present so, I must keep it from Jiraiya."

"Oh." Naruto looked up upon the arrival of the famous sannin.

"Shizune what are you doing here?" He asked casually. Shizune back away from his approach.

"Ero-sannin, it's your birthday?" Naruto asked loudly to obtain his attention. Jiraiya turned to face him. He nodded his head obviously not caring. "Well I have a present for you." Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked with suspicion. Naruto nodded his head with enthusiasm before performing his hand seals. Once the smoked cleared Jiraiya fell back with a bloody nose. (A/n:of course its Naruto's famous sexy jutsu)

"Go Shizune," Naruto yelled. With hesitation, Shizune took off.

--

The day had gone by without another hint of Jiraiya. She had hidden herself well. All she had to do now was get the present back to Tsunade. She was almost there. If she got this back, then Tsunade would win.

"Shizune why are you in such a hurry." Jiraiya jumped out in front of her. She gasped as she came to an abrupt halt. "Now make things easy and give me the package." She shook her head and backed away. He seemed to vanish, but he was beside Shizune. She didn't even have time to react. He grabbed the package and was quickly tearing it open.

"No," she said a bit too loudly. She felt like she had failed her mission. She knew Tsunade wasn't going to be happy about this.

"Shizune," the familiar loud, ordering voice came from behind. Shizune turned in fear. "Good work." Shizune's head dropped to the side.

"What?" She asked. She turned back to Jiraiya who was holding one of Tsunade's shirts.

"My shirt looks great." She smiled.

"You had me pick up your dry cleaning?" Shizune gasped. Tsunade smiled as she held up a neatly wrapped package.

"You provided an excellent distraction so I could get Jiraiya's gift." At that moment, the sun went down. "And it looks like I win." She laughed happily as she tossed the gift to Jiraiya.

* * *

Ok, random, stupid stuff. But hey, this is what the shout outs are supposed to be! Next is a double birthday! Mubi & Rin!

I didn't edit this, so I'm soo sorry for any mistakes that I made.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	68. Mubi & Rin

It's a double birthday today!

* * *

Today is November 15, 2007 and it's Mubi's & Rin's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUBI AND RIN!

Mubi was a part of the second Rain Genin team in the Chunin Exams. This was the team that went after Team 10. They were later seen in the Land of Tea. This was the mission where Team 10 had to protect Idate.

Rin was the medical ninja in Kakashi's team. She was the one who implanted Obito's Sharingan eye into Kakashi. It is unknown what has happened to her.

* * *

I got nothing, so let's move on to the next birthday. It's Kagari.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	69. Kagari

A couple birthdays in a row. XP

* * *

Today is November 16, 2007 and itsKagari's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGARI!

Kagari was one of Mubi's teammates. So his story is basically the same.

* * *

Shizune has the next birthday on my list.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	70. Shizune

Next…

* * *

Today is November 18, 2007 and itsShizune's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIZUNE!

Shizune is Tsunade's assistant who trained under her for years. She is much more rational than Tsunade.

* * *

Don't be mad at me, because she is not a major character, I'm not doing a story for her. But anyway, the next birthday is Kamizuki Izumo.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	71. Kamizuki Izumo

Next…

Today is November 25, 2007 and itsKamizuki Izumo's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY IZUMO!

We should remember that he was earlier seen in Chunin Exams with Kotetsu.

Next we will have Lee!

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	72. Rock Lee

I must apologize for what happened the other day with Izumo. He deserved better than what he got. I had some difficulties outside of the story. So I apologize.

* * *

Today is November 27, 2007 and itsRock Lee's birthday. 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE!

* * *

I don't need to describe our beautiful green beast here, so let's move onto his story. I hope you don't mind but I'm mixing this with one of my other stories in progress _An Unbelievable Dream_ so there's gonna be some OCness.

* * *

Misty was dancing with excitement. Not something that she normally did, but her good friend Myou didn't really mind. She was just as excited. Aikou and Museibi were just trying to ignore their sugar high owners. 

"I can't believe that it his birthday today." Myou was almost jumping with excitement.

"I was counting the days till." There was a smile in Misty's voice that was invisible on her face. She took a deep breath and relaxed herself. There was no time to be over exuberant.

"What are you going to do?" She asked trying to copy Misty's actions to relax herself, but failing.

"Throw a little party and what not. I had already sent the invitations a long time ago so they could save the date."

"Why didn't I get one?" She whined.

"Because I knew if I told you in advance, you would've blown my cover." I glared at her whininess. She nodded her head in agreement seeming to understand.

"Fine, I'll let you off this time." She smiled playfully.

"Come on, I got things to do." I turned and only hesitated long enough for Museibi to jump onto my shoulder before running off.

--

The day went by smoothly for the most part. It stunk that some missions came up so some people couldn't make it.

"So who's going on missions?" Myou asked without thinking.

"Well let's see," I started with aggravation. "Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji." My fists clenched tightly. "And Sasuke didn't want to go and Sakura was too scared. Plus, Naruto is with Jiraiya because he forgot that today was Lee's birthday!" My knuckles were turning white and my whole body was shaking with rage. Museibi had even jumped off my shoulder sensing my rage.

"Now Misty, let's calm down." Myou tried to calm my raising rage.

"But this kills everything!" I shouted. It was a good thing we weren't around anybody. "That's it! I give up. There's no way to celebrate now." My hair fell in my face as I tried to conceal the mix of emotions flowing through me.

"Sure you can. You still have Neji, Ten-ten, and Gai." She tried with desperation.

"There not here," I said with a fury. "There was a sudden mission that they all left on, but Lee was still recovering from a minor injury." I swallowed hard.

"Well at least you still have us." Her attempt to lighten the mood was not working. I took another deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Must calm down," I whispered to myself. "Must keep calm." I swallowed again and let my anger subside. "Don't worry about it anymore Myou. I'm not going to do anything special for him today. I might have a belated party, but otherwise, you can go home." I could see that she wanted to object but she stopped herself and just nodded instead. She was probably scared that I might get angry again. I nodded in return and turned again to leave. I could just spend the rest of the day with him. I bet that would make him happy.

--

I left Museibi at home because I knew he wasn't interested in what I was planning to do. It wasn't long before I found Lee. He was too predictable.

"Lee," I smiled as I approached him. When he looked up, a huge smile spread across his face. I didn't wait for him to say anything; I just continued over and gave him a hug. "Happy birthday," I said holding out his present. He was a bit surprised.

"Misty chan, you didn't need to get me anything." He was hesitant to pick up the present. I could see in his eyes that he was happy anyway and couldn't wait to open it.

"Come on Lee, it's your birthday. Lighten up and just take it and enjoy." He opened it and smiled.

"I like it, thank you." He smiled as he held up the handmade bracelet with the symbol of the village dangling off of it. He was able to slip it over his hand. I guess I made it a little too big. "So what's going on today?" He asked as if expecting something.

"Nothing," I pouted glaring into the dirt. I looked up to see he was still smiling, but there was just a hint of something in his eyes. It was just barely visible and if you didn't know him that well, you wouldn't have noticed. I passed it off as he started to walk. I followed by his side, taking his hand.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Come on, it's you birthday. Think of something. Anything you really wanted to do for a while?" I tried to pry.

"Well…" He paused and looked up at the sky. I motioned my hand to tell him to go on. "There is one thing that I wanted to do for a while."

"Go on."

"I haven't been able to watch the sunset with you in the longest time." I was a little confused by his words. "The last time was way back when we had that mission on the farm."

"So you want to watch the sunset?" I asked again to confirm it. He nodded his head a little embarrassed. "Ok then. I know where to go."

Of course I took him to the mountain to sit in some tree. It had a great few. The day was warm and the breeze felt so nice. He let his arm fall around my shoulders. I leaned into him in return; relaxing feeling safe.

"It's so beautiful." He whispered. I hummed in agreement. "You know…" He stopped. I looked up at him but he just kept staring at the sunset.

"What?" I encouraged.

"It's nothing, never mind." He said quickly. I smiled at him. Even though he said nothing, I could tell what he wanted. I placed my hand on the other side of his head forcing him to face me. I kept my head at its tilt and pulled him close. I pressed my lips to his, holding for a long time. I parted for a breath and looked him in the eye.

"It's your birthday, all you have to do is ask." I whispered.

* * *

Alright! If you're confused, you should check the story out. It's obviously a LeeOC. I just thought it would be fun to change this story around a bit. But anyway, next birthday to come should be Tsurugi Misumi. 

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	73. Tsurugi Misumi

The last birthday for November…Woo!

* * *

Today is November 30, 2007 and its Tsurugi Misumi's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISUMI!

During the Chunin Exams, he was on Kabuto's team. He had several surgeries so he could dislocate his joints and slip through small spaces.

* * *

He's not to important…lol…jk…next birthday should be Zouri who will kick off the start of December.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	74. Zouri

The start of a new month.

* * *

Today is December 1, 2007 and its Zouri's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZOURI!

Zouri is from way back when Team 10 was in the Land of Waves. I believe he was one of the few who tried to stop Naruto on his way to help the rest of his team.

* * *

Well I don't have a lot to say, so next birthday should be Dan's!

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	75. Dan

Moving on.

* * *

Today is December 4, 2007 and itsDan's birthday. (May he rest in peace)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAN!

Dan was of course Shizune's uncle, and also Tsunade's lover. This love came to be because the two shared a common belief that each team should have a medical ninja assigned to it. He wanted to be Hokage someday, and of course he dies because of the war going on at the time.

* * *

Poor Tsunade, I can come to terms with the pain that she felt. Ok Next on the list is Kidomaru.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	76. Kidomaru

Yay for all the snow over here, and backbreaking shoveling. XP

* * *

Today is December 16, 2007 and it's Kidomaru's birthday. (May he rest in peace)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIDOMARU!

Remember the Sound Four (really the Sound Five) well Kidomaru was a part of it. He was the one with six arms and spider like. Well you should remember that it was Neji who defeated him.

* * *

I know not very interesting news. But next birthday to come should be Oboro.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	77. Madam Shijimi

Sorry I missed Oboro's birthday people. I was sick that day and kind of forgot, but I shall do it next year.

* * *

Today is December 24, 2007 and its'Madam Shijimi's birthday. 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MADAM SHIJIMI!

Remember way back when Team 7 was first started. Madam Shijimi put a mission in to find her cat. After Team 7 found the cat, it was apparent to why the cat had run away in the first place.

* * *

Well this is the last birthday for me to post in the year 2007. So happy holidays everyone and I hope your New Year is awesome! In the year 2008 we should be starting off with Kabuto as our first birthday. 

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks! Enjoy the New Year!


	78. Yakushi Kabuto

This is the first make up birthday for 2008. YAY!!

* * *

Today is February 29, 2008 and it'sYakushi Kabuto's birthday. 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KABUTO!

We all know Kabuto is one of Orochimaru's henchmen. He betrayed the leaf etc, etc.

* * *

Wee…I don't personally like Kabuto, but oh well. I love that he's born on a leap year though. Lol…Well are next birthday should be Morino Ibiki! 

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	79. Morino Ibiki

Alright to the next birthday on our list of makeup b-days for 08.

* * *

Today is March 20, 2008 and it's Morino Ibiki's birthday. 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY IBIKI!

We should remember Ibiki from way back to the Chunin Exams. He was the first examiner; he had the scars on his face…lol…Well we know by now that Ibiki is quite good at mental torture and that he has a younger sibling, Idate.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Ibiki is our only make up for March. We should kick off April with Gashir Sinobi. Well till then...

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	80. Gashir Sinobi

I have to make this announcement now; I will be cancelling any further birthday posts. I have received complaints and was requested to remove this 'story' at once. I'm sorry people. So here's the final birthday, I'll leave it up long enough for people to read this message. So people...

* * *

Today is April 1, 2008 and it's Gashir Sinobi's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SINOBI!

Well I don't have much on Sinobi other than Sinobi's from the Cloud Village.

* * *

Well this is the last for me. I hope you enjoyed the randomness. Feel free to copy this info down so you always have it. Oh, and one other thing I'd like to include, april fools. ; p I hope you didn't really think I'd have to shut this down. But if you did, it was only in the sport of the game today. XD But next b- day up is Tazuna's.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	81. Tazuna

Alright, this is the last make up for April, so here's the next birthday.

* * *

Today is April 5, 2008 and its Tazuna's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAZUNA!

Well this is way back to the beginning of the series of Naruto. When the team goes to the Land of Waves. Ya, Tazuna who believed Naruto was a joke. I think you remember all that fun stuff from the beginning, and if you don't, then go research it. lol

* * *

So I have nothing to say so I'll see you in June. Wow I actually did finish all the birthdays in May last year. Well when June comes around we'll be dealing with the Demon Brothers. Till then, later!

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	82. Meizu & Gozu

I' having difficulties and I really don't want to wait till next year to do another birthday over again so…

* * *

Two days ago was June 6, 2008 and it was Meizu & Gozu's birthday.

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY MEIZO & GONZU!

Alright, they are back toward the beginning of the series. Basically they were to two who attacked Team 7 on their way to the land of waves. Remember they gave some of a fright because we thought they ripped apart Kakashi.

* * *

Well that's it. Nothing till next month. Sorry that I didn't do it two days ago, I kind of forgot, and I really didn't feel like doing this for next year as well.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	83. Shiranui Genma

Alright another birthday underway...

* * *

Today is July 17, 2008 and it's Shiranui Genma's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY GENMA!

Well Genma is our Jonin who always has a senbon needle in his mouth. We see him as the step in proctor because Hayate is killed before the final rounds.

* * *

I know it's not a lot of info but go with me. So this should be the only make up for July. We have a couple next month so I'll see you then.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	84. Kaiza

Sorry people this was my b. I was away yesterday and I'm going do another belated birthday.

* * *

Yesterday was August 21, 2008 and was Kaiza's birthday.

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY KAIZA!

Let's take a trip back to the Land of Waves. You Remember Inari right? Well remember who he was always so fond of? Well Kaiza is that guy.

* * *

Sorry for no good info and the belated part. I'll do better with the next birthday which is Temari. And no I will not be doing a birthday story for her, sorry, no time for it.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	85. Temari

Alright we are back on our way! Oh and sorry, I forgot to put 'may he rest in peace' on the last chapter.

* * *

Today is August 23, 2008 and it is Temari's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEMARI!

I would certainly hope that you know who Temari is. Our beloved kunoichi from the sand with her giant fan.

* * *

Ok so there is our lovely amount of info for you. I'm sorry that there is no birthday story for you. I just don't have the time or the muse to do that. I'll see you later though for our final make up for August, which by the way is Namiashi Raido.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	86. Namiashi Raido

This is our last make up for August. Woo!! lol

* * *

Today is August 28, 2008 and is Namiashi Raido's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAIDO!

You remember Raido right? He was one of the Third's assistants. He has that scar on his left cheek. And then he and Genma had to fight the Sound Four.

* * *

Alright people I think that info should've jogged something in that mind of yours. Well that's it for August. We'll kick off September with Utatane Koharu's birthday!

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	87. Utatane Koharu

Ok! Next month has arrived!

* * *

Today is September 1, 2008 and it is Utatane Koharu's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOHARU!

She is the old woman who used to be one of the Third's teammates. But now she is a council member and is not too fond of Naruto. Also, Tsunade is not on a good wave length with her.

* * *

Ok September has started off and can you believe that we only have a few more make up birthdays left to do. I think it's five now. Well next off should be Yamashiro Aoba's.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	88. Yamashiro Aoba

Next…

* * *

Today is September 3, 2008 and it is Yamashiro Aoba's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY AOBA!

Well he's not a big character, he did help defend Konoha during the invasion and if you want a better idea of who to think of, think of the guy that told Sasuke that Itachi was in the village. (Obviously before he left...lol)

* * *

Well not a lot but it can't be helped. Next for September is Aburame Shibi.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	89. Aburame Shibi

Next…

* * *

Today is September 7, 2008 and it is Aburame Shibi's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIBI!

Well we know Shibi as Shino's father. And it is thought that he could be the leader of the Aburame clan. And an obvious fact, he fought against the Kamizuru clan.

* * *

Ok, not a lot of info, but then again he's not a well shown character. But anyway I can't believe that we only have like three more make ups. We'll end Septembers make ups with Abumi Zaku's birthday.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	90. Abumi Zaku

The last make up for September!

* * *

Today is September 14, 2008 and it is Abumi Zaku's birthday. (May he rest in peace)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZAKU!

Back to the Chunin exams! Zaku was a part of the Sound chunin sent after Sasuke. Unfortunate Shino was his downfall, after Sasuke damaged his arms. Shino's bugs generally incapacitated his arms, which had hollow tubes that allowed him to propel a combination of air pressure and sound. He was later murdered as a sacrifice for Orochimaru.

* * *

How ironic that my next make up birthday is to be Orochimaru. Well anyway, Zaku was our last for September and I won't be seeing you guys till like the end of October. Well I'll see you then!

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	91. Jugo

Haha, I lied! recent research has brought up a couple other birthdays! It's amazing how all these new birthdays pop up out of nowhere.

* * *

Today is October 1, 2008 and it is Jugo's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUGO!

Jugo was actually a part of one of Orochimaru's research facilities. He had originally sought out Orochimaru to cure him of his impulses to kill. Most would say he is mentally unstable and he has trouble controlling his rage which causes him to transform into a demon.

* * *

Well anyway, I have more birthdays for the rest of this year than previously suspected. Up next should be Chiyo!

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	92. Chiyo

I totally didn't forget that there was a birthday the other day...noo...lol

* * *

Today is October 18, 2008 and 4 days ago was Chiyo's birthday.

HAPPY BE-LATED BIRTHDAY CHIYO! (May she rest in peace)

Chiyo is affiliated with Sunagakure and is the sister of Ebizo. She is very well trained in the medical field but is no match compared to Tsunade, which why she holds a grudge against her. I would tell you how she died, but it would be a major spoiler for some...haha...sorry, but I'm sure that some people might be able to recognize her.

* * *

So sorry about before, I shall not miss our next make up, which is non-other than… Orochimaru! Lol...Till then

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	93. Orochimaru

I told you I wouldn't forget about my next birthday.

* * *

Today is October 27, 2008 and it is Orochimaru's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY OROCHIMARU!

I don't believe I must specify on who Orochimaru is. Hopefully everyone knows that he's after Sasuke's body, he killed the third and so on.

* * *

So ya, Orochimaru is all set! Our last make up for October. I shall see you next month peoples!! Next on the list should be Sasori

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


	94. Sasori

Next..

* * *

Today is November 8, 2008 and it is Sasori's birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASORI!

He was originally from Sunagakure before he joined the Akatsuki. He was partners with Deidara and before him he was partners with Orochimaru.

* * *

I honestly don't feel like posting a lot of info about him, sorry. Next birthday should be Sai's.

Please send your requests in a review.

Thanks!


End file.
